King Shadow's new slave chapter 1 (WARNING VORE)
by Theillusiveman13
Summary: King Shadow has the entire world but he'll soon realise there's one thing missing


There once was a King named Shadow, he was an ebony hedgehog male with crimson streaked arms and quills that seemed to defy gravity. He was a good king he treated his servents well and he treated the pepole well, but he would greatly ounish those who disobeyed the law but hardly anyone did since his laws were desent. However from time to time he'd need more slaves to replace other ones, and this slave would be the best slave he'd ever had.

On a slave cart were two new Slaves who were to be sent to Shadow the first was a colbat blue hedgehog named Sonic he was very fast and had emerald green eyes, the other looked just like Sonic but had green fur and had sharper teeth his name was Scourge. Soon they arrived and were taken to the castle. The two soon made their way inside, both of the hedgehog's eyes practically bugging out on everything he laid them on. The inside was more lavishly decorated than he could have ever dreamt of and it made him slightly excited to live in such a place. That is, until he remembered he was a slave and would probably have to clean the place. Not really wanting to think anymore, he simply continued to enjoy the images around him, though the glossed walls and the torches made him feel as if he were entering a tomb.

They were taken into a room and Sonic nearly cheered in joy. A bath. He was happy to see one. After they were washed, Sonic and Scourge were taken to a large throne room waiting for their new master to arrive and take a look at them. When Shadow entered the room the slaves bowed and Shadow examined them, "Now I should point out i'm a nice person" Shadow said "but there are three basic rules you have to follow, if you do we'll get along just fine if you don't you'll be punished understood?". The slaves nodded; Shadow began to explain the rules "Rule number one: don't steal, Rule number two: no fighting other Slaves and finally Rule number 3: you will NOT leave this castle without my permition", the slaves nodded.

Soon they met with the other Slaves the guard pointed towards a yellow, two-tailed kitsune "that's Tails" the guard explained "he's one of the other slaves he's the kings favourate Slave I hope you three get along" he then left the room. Soon the two hedgehog's started having a talk with Tails who explained how Shadow was a nice King but he won't talk about punishments. Soon a Silver hedgehog with odd hair and long quils walked up to them and said "Hi there I'm Silver", Sonic replied "Hi I'm Sonic this is Scourge", "ok hey wanna get some food?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded but Scourge wasn't paying attention, Silver told Sonic to follow him so he did they found a table full of food, Silver said "take what ever you want". But Sonic was hesitant "isn't this stealing?" he asked as Silver grabbed an apple and toke a bite. Silver replied "yeah but i've only been caught twice". Then they heard big loud footsteps from behind them and they heard Shadow's voice say "make that three times", as he grabbed to two of them and toke them to his throne room.

They stood infront of Shadow who was standing infront of them, gave them a angry Glare "it seems Silver this is the third time you've broken one of my rules and you know what happens to those who do that?" he said grabbing Silver, Silver sqiurmed in Shadow's hands and started to beg "NO MASTER! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!". Sonic was confused but he soon saw what Shadow was talking about when he opened his mouth and shoved Silver's head into it Sonic just stood there as Shadow swallowed Silver right infront of him, Shadow's neck began to bulge and wiggle as Silver was swallwoed and struggled; he looked at Sonic and mumbled "could you please rub the bulge in my neck?". Sonic nodded and began to rub it hearing Shadow purr as he swallowed more, Soon he was up to Silver's waist and his stomach bulged slightly since Silver's head was now in it. He placed one hand on his stomach to feel it bloat as he swallowed more of Silver, after a few minutes Silver was sully swallowed and Shadow sat down on his throne after telling Sonic to stop rubbing his neck.

Shadow sat on his throne rubbing his bloated, wiggling and gurgling stomach. "M-master?" Sonic asked "May i ask why you ate him?", Shadow chuckled and explained to Sonic "I live by a system if you break any rules once i give you a warning, second time i eat them but i let them out later and if they do it a third time they get digested". while he said that Silver pressed his face against Shadow's stomach walls causing an outline to appears and Sonic heard his muffled pleads for help "SONIC! PLEASE HELP ME!", Shadow poked his stomach and said "Shut up and digest!".


End file.
